peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 April 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-04-07 ; Comments *This show is specifically mentioned on p.161 of Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions: Anita Kamath, the show's producer, had to talk John into letting Six.By Seven do a second number live. The reminiscences in the book as to what Peel said on air differ somewhat from the broadcast (see below). *File b seems complete except for the 9:30pm news edited out. Sessions *Yummy Fur, #2. Recorded 1998-02-22. No known commercial release. *Six.By Seven, two tracks live from Maida Vale. Listed in The Peel Sessions (p. 330) as part of session #1 (recorded 1998-04-07, no known commercial release). These tracks were intended as a kind of "taster" for it. Tracklisting *'File b' begins *Six.By Seven: 'Candlelight (CDS)' (Mantra Recordings) *Dub Chandra: 'Prodigal Dub (album - Outlands)' (Ultrawave) £''' *P.E.E.: 'I Can't Wait 'Til I Get Rickets (LP-The Roaring Mechanism)' (Absolutely Kosher) *'File a '''begins *Yummy Fur: 'Shivers' (Peel Session) *Dave Clarke: Electro Boogie - Old Skool Cut Up Mix (12") !K7 !K7060X '$ £ *Make-Up: 'Do You Like Gospel Music? (LP-In Mass Mind)' (Dischord / Black Gemini) $ £ *Original Blind Boys Of Alabama: 'Mother Is On The Train (LP-Revival Time)' (Realm) £''' *Broccoli: 'Chestnut Road (LP-Home)' (Rugger Bugger Discs) *Jeunes Premiers: 'Zone Interdite (LP-Nouvelle Gamme)' (Kiki Production) '''£ *Yummy Fur: 'Fantastic Legs' (Peel Session) *Ui: 'Undersided (CD-Lifelike)' (Southern) *''(9.30 p.m. news)'' *Flin Flon: 'Black Bear (Compilation CD-1998 Teenbeat Sampler)' (Teenbeat) *Leila: 'Blue Grace (CD-Like Weather)' (Rephlex) £''' *Adventures In Stereo: 'Down In The Traffic (CDS-Down In The Traffic E.P.)' (Creeping Bent) *''(John chats with the band live down the line)'' *Six.By Seven: 'Something Wild' (Peel Session) *''(more chat)'' *Jonny L: 'Moving Through Air (Optical Mix) (10")' (XL) '''£ :(JP: 'Something spontaneous has happened in these programmes: I mean of course, as you know, everything is very very carefully rehearsed, we go through everything, all of the little mistakes and things like that. You assume that it's genuine, but they're all written down...That's the way these programmes work, we work in a very cynical and manipulative way. But during that, we got talking to Six.By Seven down at Maida Vale at the studio where they just played the last number from, and they said, "Can we do another one?," and we thought, why not? Rather a nice idea, so they're going to do another one in about ten minutes' time.') *Yummy Fur: 'In The Company Of Women' (Peel Session) *Jeff Mills: 'Masterplan (CD-Purpose Maker Compilation)' (React) :(JP: 'An entirely spontaneous occurrence, this: Six.By Seven thought they'd like to do another tune and we thought we'd like to hear one, so are you ready to rock the house?...You'll get something like a ten shilling postal order for doing it, so it's not a waste of time.') *Six.By Seven: 'Your Town' (Peel Session) *Dustball: 'Useless (CD-Quality But Hers)' (Shifty Disco) *Fridge: 'Swerve And Spin (CD-Semaphore)' (Output) *Yummy Fur: 'Shoot The Ridiculant' (Peel Session) *Bob Marley: 'Sugar Sugar (7")' (Impact!) £''' *'''File a ends during above track *Crest: '68 Comeback (7")' (Noisebox) £''' *'''File b ends *Tracks marked $''' also on '''File c *Tracks marked £''' also on '''File d File ;Name *a: 19980407 Yummy Fur + Six By Seven live *b: Peel 1998-04-07(p).mp3 *c:''' '''1998-04-xx Peel Show LE403 *d: 1998-04-xx Peel Show LE404 ;Length *a: 01:33:15 *b: 01:50:26 *c: 1:31:30 (from 54:46) *d: (to 9:21) ;Other *Many thanks to the taper. *c: Created from LE403 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1998 Lee Tape 403 *d: Created from LE404 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1998 Lee Tape 404 ;Available *a: Mooo *b: Mooo Server *c,d: Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category: Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes